


Bonds And Energies

by FlowerFly



Series: From Friends To Lovers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pre-Relationship, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: Wanda has lost a twin but she's got new friends to get to know.





	Bonds And Energies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From The Outside Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198442) by [zinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny). 



This is year zero. Wanda has left her home country for good and her brother, her other half, the mirror of her thoughts, is dead. As a telepath, she used to hear his thoughts all the time unless she purposefully shut them off. She learned to do that when she was ten. But no, where used to be his thoughts, there is just silence. 

Wanda has never been so alone. 

She's got people around her. People, she used to fight against, but they took her in as one of them. The Avengers. She sometimes, too often, sees and hears and feels their feelings because they live so close. She's learning how not to. 

Natasha is easiest to get along. She shouldn't trust her. She should hate her since she is a Russian and Latverians suffered a lot because of them during the Soviet times. "Those wounds never heal," she's learned at school. Natasha laughs at her and Wanda feels just good intentions from her. 

"We can," the older spy says turning serious," and we must, let the past behind us and start over." Natasha is hard to read, Wanda likes it because she doesn't overwhelm her, but now she feels her sincerity. "We have come to America, the land of the free. We can let the wounds of our past heal." The older spy feels easy and relieved like she had just left something hard behind. Wanda lets her feelings flow through her and stays in them. 

Natasha likes her and she likes it. And she likes her, too. 

Natasha and Clint share a special bond - and Clint hates Wanda. And distrusts her. And avoids her as much as he can. "He doesn't hate you, he just has some issues with people with mind control abilities," Natasha explains. The older spy makes gently fun of him, also on his face! Wanda feels the warmth, but he doesn't lower his defenses. "In time he will," Natasha reassures. 

She helps her with the paperwork and Wanda becomes a citizen. Tony helps to make the application possible. 

Tony is small in height but he is a big man. Not just with his fortune, even though Wanda could tell he is rich just by seeing how people act around him. He likes to show off, but he is also generous in a self-evident, laconic way which is new to her. He doesn't trust her, which she understands perfectly because she did some horrible things to him when they still were on the opposite sides. But he turns his feelings aside and helps her anyway and she respects him for that more than she can express and he can understand. 

Tony is easy to get along, surprisingly because he is so big on energy level. It's impossible not to notice him in the room. If he is talking, he is taking all the attention. If he is quiet, the volume of his thoughts surrounds her. She doesn't know what he is thinking (she doesn't dare to listen, she has promised not to and she probably wouldn't understand, she's never been that good in science) but she senses involuntarily, how much, how well, how powerfully he is thinking. 

His mind is like his big tower. It's huge, but when you see where it is, you can't miss it, but won't stumble upon it either. 

She likes to sit next to him on the sofa when they are both quiet and he thinks and plays with a floating hologram. She pretends reading a book, but she is really just letting the energy of his mind overwhelm her own stressed and unsure thoughts. She feels relaxed. She wonders if he feels her mind, too, when she cautiously leans towards him and he puts his arm around her and squeezes her reassuringly. Like he would say "I know you're there. I know you're here next to me not only physically, but also in your mind and heart." 

But she knows (she's got a reasonable side! she's not a stupid teenager!) he is super physical with everyone (except Steve who has an aura of untouchability around him) and it rather means "you're entering my territory and I'm both showing my superiority and that I'm not danger for you". But sometimes it's nice to have daydreams. And Tony is a safe person to have a crush for, an older responsible (that's how she sees him and she is _very good_ at seeing people, even though Natasha laughed at that characterization) man in a stable(-ish) and committed relationship. 

Bruce is Tony's best friend. Bruce is easy and safe, too. When Wanda looks at him, she sees his greenness and strong, strong walls. It's so cute when those walls become thinner and transparent when Tony comes along. 

Wanda sees the authority in Steve and how people react to him, but it takes a visit to the museum to really realize what kind of national hero he is. She has grown up in a country that respects it's own national heroes. Steve is always very friendly towards her, but she is so full of respect, that they can't be close. The same goes with Thor. The man is a Prince of a realm and Wanda is just a poor orphan kid from earth. 

Natasha laughs at her attitude (she laughs at her a lot but she doesn't mind). "Here how you're born doesn't determine what you can be. You know, Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, well, she hasn't exactly been poor, but she comes from a lower middle-class family. And now she is one of the richest women in the world. And probably the most powerful." 

"Must be one of a kind of a woman, then." Well, she must be. Tony wouldn't settle for anything less.

Wanda understands when she meets her in an Avengers party. She sees the fire in her like she hasn't seen in anybody ever before. She sees courage and intellect, too, but the fire in her is a deeper will for life. It's incredibly beautiful. She is incredibly beautiful, in and outside. The CEO is friendly and kind but Wanda is too impressed to really talk to her. She runs away, hiding to the other side of the room. Natasha notices and smiles at her. 

Wanda tries to talk with Natasha and Clint, but her mind won't leave the alluring fire. She feels a sudden sparkle and turns her head. Tony has entered. He goes to greet Pepper, their energies reach each other before their bodies. Wanda has never seen anything so beautiful. She sees hunger, playfulness, and trust united as a growing, sparkling, living fountain of love. And they are just talking, hugging and kissing for saying hello. 

She follows the play of their energy with her mind during the whole night. She is not peeping or intruding, she's just letting herself sense like it's natural for her. She quiets the small voice of reason that she really should work on her mental boundaries.

She enjoys the dance of their energies and doesn't know she is staring until she sees Pepper looking at her. The CEO looks at her, then whispers something to Tony who is sitting beside her, then _he_ looks at her, too. Suddenly she feels her own burning cheeks and her own laughing, burning energy. Pepper gestures her to come to them. She feels floating and her feet rise like they had a mind of their own.


End file.
